ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute defense
The power to possess a defense that cannot be breached by any attack. Opposite power of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Complete Defense * Invincible Defense * Iron Wall Defense * Perfect Defense * Ultimate Defense Capabilities The user possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. Associations * Chronolock * Deflection * Dermal Armor * Empathic Shield * Force Armor Generation * Force-Field Generation * Invulnerability * Omnilock * Psychic Shield * Reflective Immutability * Vector Manipulation Limitations * Defense may require user to actively maintain at all times. * Passive-type defenses may prevent oneself from receiving any desired attacks. * Over-reliance on defense can cause user to become physically weak. * Certain types of defenses may be bypassed or pierced despite the "absolute", based on weaknesses. * May require user to remain stationary in order for defense to withstand. * User might only be able to resist most of an Absolute Attack. Known Users Manga/Anime * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index/''A Certain Scientific Railgun'') * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) * Perfect Guard units (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Greed/Greedling (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Magent Magent (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Gagamaru Chōgasaki (Medaka Box) * Gaara (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Neji Hyūga (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Itachi Uchiha (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Madara Uchiha (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Third Raikage (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) * Kurousagi (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?) * Dragon Shiryū (Saint Seiya) * Beatrice (Umineko: When They Cry) * Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Video Games * Saber (Fate/Stay Night) * Bazett Fraga McRemitz (Fate/Hollow Ataraxia) Known Objects * Incursio (Akame Ga Kill!) * Grand Chariot (Akame ga Kill!) * Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) * Shield of Sand (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Yata Mirror (Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'') * Dragon Cloth (Saint Seiya) Gallery File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) vectors reflect any and all attacks passively, even teleporting vectors. File:Offense_Armor.png|Saiai's (A Certain Magical Index) compressed nitrogen armor, Offense Armor, is a derivative of Accelerator's Redirection, and can block all attacks. File:Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|''Demon Armor: Incursio'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him with the flames of the sun that incinerates all attacks before they reach him. File:Shukaku_Ultimate_Defence.png|Gaara's (Naruto) most unbreakable defense, Absolutely Hard Defense: Shield of Shukaku, is composed of the selected hardest minerals. File:Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven.PNG|Neji's (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven deflects all attacks from all directions, creating an absolute defense. File:Madara's_Final_Stabilised_Susanoo.jpg|All who master Susanoo (Naruto) can create a spiritual armor that defend against all attacks, and can even don it onto others. File:Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Lightning Release Armor, along with his impenetrable durability and endurance, makes his body the "Strongest Shield". File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Kuma's (One Piece) paw pad can deflect all attacks back at his opponents, so long as he can have them catch the attacks in time. File:Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) protects Link from any and all damage so long as he has magic/rupees to fuel it. File:Yaya.jpg|Despite her look, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) has Kongouriki that can't be penetrate otherwise, except by other automaton's magic. Category:Superpowers and abilities